In the Name of Hershel Greene
by 2Addicted2YourLove
Summary: Hershel Greene is a widowed & committed Christian father raising his 2 daughters, Maggie & Beth. He's a strict dad who just wants his daughters to follow the Bible & God's rules. As far as he knows, they're the perfect children. What happens when they leave their old corrupted church for a brand new church? Little does Hershel know, he's facing his biggest problem yet. The Pastor.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first Rick/Beth story. However, this isn't my first story. But I refuse to speak on what I've written previously as it never turned out how I wanted it to. With that being said, I've put my feet in the sand and they came out with crabs and scorpions so it's time for something new. It may be new for you as well. Please please please, let me know if it's either completely terrible, completely awesome, worth continuing, not worth continuing, and if you have any ideas. In other words, please review. It'll help me out a lot.**

**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future. I really don't know yet.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters but it would be pretty freaking amazing if I did. Rick *cough* and Beth *cough cough* wouldbetogetherifIdid… Um ok. Anyways, see you guys on the other side. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One – Beth's POV**

It was an early Sunday morning as daddy woke me up to make breakfast before church. I've always liked how he chose me to do certain jobs around the house. It gave me confidence that I was better than Maggie at something.

I got up out of my bed, kneeled beside it, clasped my hands together, and closed my eyes. "Dear Lord, thank you so much for another day of life on Earth. Thank you for another beautiful sunrise to enjoy. Thank you for the wonderful sounds of nature, from the cool breeze brushing through the trees to the birds singing melodies. You are a wonderful God, full of grace and mercy. I praise you for allowing me another day to spend with my family. I love you Father! Take care of my momma in Heaven. Amen." I prayed and opened my eyes.

I finally got up and walked to the kitchen. The sun hit me directly in the face. I then realized, the blinds in my room are never open, making the bright kitchen seem like the gates of heaven opening.

I went to the cabinets and got out pancake ingredients and started singing my usual pancake song. "Eggs, milk and flour, pancake power, look at his milky yellow sunshine face… flip it now flip it good oo… flip it now flip it good oo… some are salty, some are sweet, some are fruit, some are meat… the time we used th-" I was interrupted.

"Beth, why do you always sing that terrible song?" Maggie asked walking in, sounding irritated. I sighed sadly and continued cooking. "And the fact that you made that up makes it even worse."

"I thought it was pretty good." I mumbled.

Maggie and I never get along. Well, she never gets along with me. Everything I do, it's undermined by her.

"Well it was bad." Maggie said. "And please hurry up with the breakfast. You're so slow." She then exited the kitchen.

She actually said please.

Daddy comes in a few seconds behind her and kisses me on the cheek. "Hello sweet girl. I heard you singing." he said smiling. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

"Was it bad?" I asked him. He chuckled.

"Now what kind of question is that? It was nowhere near bad. You know, you've always had a beautiful voice, much like your mother." Daddy said caressing my hair. "You picked up her great cooking too." I smiled.

"Thanks daddy." I said and flipped the last pancake.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, did you go before God this morning?" he asked with sudden seriousness.

"Yes daddy." I told him.

"Good." he said nodding. I smiled.

"The food's ready." I said. It was like Maggie was just around the corner because she came in soon after.

"Good morning Maggie." Daddy said.

"Good mornin' daddy." Maggie said then quickly dove into the pancakes. Daddy cleared his throat. Maggie looks up. "What dad?"

"Did you pray before eating? God forbid you die of food poisoning." he said scolding. Maggie sighed, annoyed. She then bowed her head and put her hands together as I stifled a chuckle.

Gotta love Hershel Greene.

* * *

**At Church**

Dad, Maggie, and I walk into the sanctuary and take our usual seats. We were perfectly on time as our pastor started with a prayer. I just sat, fidgeting with my fingers as he prayed.

We joined this church called, "New Jerusalem," about four months ago. It was a decent church. Everyone was nice and we had good sermons even under the church's co-pastor. The head pastor, Pastor Rick Grimes, went on a mission trip to South Africa for nearly five months with his wife, Lori. Now Pastor Grimes is back whom we're not accustomed to as we joined under the co-pastor.

"How is everyone on this morning?" Pastor Grimes asks, full of energy. Everyone responded and started to ramble off. "If I may say so myself, it's really great to be back up here, where I love to be, as you guys' pastor. South Africa was great as me and my wife, Lori ministered the word of God into so many lives but there's nothing like home, right?" Pastor said grinning. "Now I'm reading the new membership list and I see umm, the Greene family? If you're here, please stand."

This was pretty unexpected. Daddy, Maggie, and I glanced at each other hesitantly before standing. Pastor Grimes came from the stage and walked to us.

"I really want to thank God for each and every one of you for your decision on joining New Jerusalem. Anything you need, I'm here, my wife's here, and the co-pastor and his wife as well. If you will, I'd like a meeting after church with you all in my office if that's not too much?" he asked. Daddy shook his head. "Great. See you all after service." He went back up to the stage and began to preach. "If I may, I'll begin my sermon. The sermon today will be on adultery. It will be based off of Matthew chapter five, verses twenty-seven through thirty. Will someone read those verses for me?" Daddy raised his hand. "Hershel, is it?" Daddy nodded. Pastor Grimes nodded for him to read.

"Matthew chapter five verses twenty-seven through thirty reads, you have heard that it was said, 'You shall not commit adultery.' But I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart. If your right eye makes you stumble, tear it out and throw it from you; for it is better for you to lose one of the parts of your body, than for your whole body to be thrown into hell. If your right hand makes you stumble, cut it off and throw it from you; for it is better for you to lose one of the parts of your body, than for your whole body to go into hell." Daddy read.

"Very well." Pastor Grimes said. "Now notice in verse twenty-seven, Jesus first quotes the seventh commandment in Exodus 20:14, 'You shall not commit adultery.'"

It didn't take daddy long to become increasingly intrigued into the message. And here I am. A seventeen-year old virgin. I don't even know what it's like to kiss someone, let alone _commit adultery._

"Then Jesus seems to shock us when he says in verse twenty-eight, 'but I say to you that everyone who looks at a woman with lust for her has already committed adultery with her in his heart.' Then Jesus goes into his discourse in twenty-nine of how you should tear out your eye and cut off your hand if they cause you troubles. So whatever the lust is that Jesus speaks of in twenty-seven, it's so important that He feels you should take drastic measures to change." The pastor says, leaving his stand and walking down into the congregation with his mic. He was way more active than the co-pastor.

"Now we have to give Jesus some credit. Jesus is reasonable and merciful. I mean, would Jesus really be saying that if you look at a woman and thinks she is beautiful or if you become sexually aroused by looking at a woman that you are guilty of adultery and should pluck your eyes out?" Pastor Grimes asked looking in my direction. I became increasingly self-conscious.

Does the Bible really speak of eye plucking?

"That would be like saying if you smell food and it causes you to have an appetite and causes your saliva to flow in your mouth, you should cut out your saliva glands and stomach so you don't become a glutton." he said. I was starting to become nauseous from this sermon. I leaned further back in my seat.

"But we know that God does not condemn people for having emotions. He only condemns for the acts of the will. And thinking a woman is beautiful as well as getting turned on or becoming sexually aroused are not acts of the will but rather emotions." he said looking in this direction again. I tensed up.

Was he looking at me? I looked around, paranoid, to make sure I wasn't the only one sitting in the general area he seems to be focused on.

"But that closes out my sermon for today. Next Sunday's topic will be rooted onto this one and will be on temptation." he said and closed his Bible. "Now I close out in prayer."

He said a very short prayer and then we were dismissed. Daddy, Maggie and I went to his office as he instructed us earlier. There were at least five places for us to sit so we sat until he came.

He walked in smiling and sat at his desk. "It's nice to meet you all." he said. "I mean, what a beautiful family."

Daddy smiled proudly. "Thank you." he said.

"So introduce yourselves if you may?" pastor asked.

"As you know, I'm Hershel Greene. We joined this church under the co-pastor. I'm fifty-two and these are my daughters." he said. The pastor nodded on to Maggie.

"I'm Maggie. And I'm nineteen." Maggie said. He then looked at me. I let out a shaky breath.

"I'm Beth and I'm seventeen." I told him. He grinned.

"Are you nervous or something?" Pastor Grimes asked.

"Yes sir. Just a little. Sorry." I told him blushing.

"Don't be sorry. Just know there's nothing to be nervous about. I'm a chill guy. I'm not gonna make ya do somethin' against your will or whatever." he said then winked. He didn't just wink at me… "So did you guys have a church before this?"

"Yea we did. Things got pretty bad there. Full of corruption, ya know?" daddy told him. Pastor Grimes nodded.

"I see. Well you came to the right place. Hey, I have to head out but can I get each of your phone numbers so we can keep in touch?" he asked.

"Yea sure." Daddy said and gave him all of our numbers.

"Thank you. You guys have a blessed day." Pastor said smiling then we left.

"He was nice, wasn't he?" daddy asked as we got into our car.

"Really nice. I like 'em." Maggie said.

"Me too. He made me a little nervous though." I told daddy. Daddy chuckled.

"You've always been like that Bethie. Nervous in front of new people." Daddy mentioned.

But this was a different kind of nervous. I sensed something from this pastor that I didn't sense from any other pastor or male. He was different. _A snake in the garden, I thought._

Even then, I was still drawn to him.

* * *

**How was it? Completely horrible, not bad but not good, okay, good, great, spectacular? Please let me know. Keep in mind, this is the first chapter. Cut me some slack;) But let me know what you think and if I should continue this. I take constructive criticism but please be nice:)**

**FYI: This has a lot of bible stuff in it. I know. But I would not have included it if there weren't any significance. Also, you should know, this is the most of the Bible stuff you'll see. The rest is Rick/Beth… Probably… Haha just teasing;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for the reviews. I really do appreciate every single one of them and every single one of you so again, thank you. I hope you all continue to hang on this journey with me and this story.**

**TheInitiated94: So I wanted to give BIG thanks to you, for all that you have done. If you're reading this, you already know how much I appreciate you:D!**

**texasbelle91: Thank you so much. I hope this story fulfills your expectations:-)**

**ZombertHunter: Aw shucks. Well thank you! I hope you love this chapter:-)**

**HeartoSteel: Ha! Thank you? I can't wait to see where it goes as well;-)**

**Ro0w'z: Haha, intriguing is what I shoot for! I hope you like the story;-)**

**kaseym: Golly jee thanks. That's what I really aim for. Something different. Thank you:-)**

**SoFarFromPerfect90: Thank you! And no it won't be completely AU. I just won't include the zombie apocalypse and all that cool stuff! Haha. But I will be incorporating other characters from the show further into the story. You'll see. I'm glad this story caught your attention and I hope you'll continue reading:-)**

**ABeautifulDisaster92: Thank you! I decided to take a different twist and I totally agree with you. Definitely not enough Rick/Beth stories and shippers out there! Hope you continue to read:-)**

**Dwabler: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter:-)**

* * *

**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future. I really don't know yet.**

**I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters but it would be pretty freaking amazing if I did. Rick *cough* and Beth *cough cough* wouldbetogetherifIdid… Anyways, see you guys on the other side. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Beth's POV**

It's been a month since the meeting with Pastor Grimes and our family. He and my dad were getting to really like each other. Maggie was even more distant than usual and I was still curious about the church. Most importantly, the Pastor.

I was fairly comfortable with the co-Pastor, Shane, so I decided to go talk to him and maybe ask him some questions. It was bible study night tonight as it was Wednesday. My dad was teaching the adult group. There was no teacher for the teen group tonight so I went to Shane's office and held my hand up to knock but my hand came to a halt as I heard moaning. It didn't sound like pain really. I stood there longer and realized I didn't want to know what it was. I started to walk away until I heard, "Lori."

Was that… Shane? Okay dumb question Beth. It's Shane's office. Why is he moaning Lori's- Ooooooh… Pastor Grimes wouldn't- Okay no Beth. Just walk away Beth. This is none of your business. Just go back into the congregation and listen to daddy's teaching.

I started walking toward the sanctuary but not without going into the bathroom first as I realized I've had to pee since I got here. I got in the bathroom, did my business, and went back out. Pastor Grimes was standing there as soon as I opened the door. I'm pretty sure I almost had a heart attack.

Okay, probably not but as soon as I saw him, my heart was on a race. I didn't realize how good looking he was until his beard was almost completely gone with just a little stubble.

I did not just think that…

I smiled nervously and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "Hello Pastor Grimes." He grinned.

"Hey Beth. How's it going? I haven't really gotten to sit and talk with you." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "I came to find you because your dad mentioned to me earlier that you were really good at singing. I want you to sing for the church. If that's okay with you?"

"I'll have to think about it." I said blushing, looking down.

"Hey, that's okay." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up. "Take as much time as you need, alright?" I nodded sheepishly. "Want to come to my office for a moment?"

Uhh. What in the world would he need me in his office for?

It's like he heard my thoughts. "There's no teen bible study tonight. I know you don't want to sit through the boring adult lesson. So you and I can just hang out a bit." He said.

Good one.

"Alright." I said and followed him into his office.

**Rick's POV**

I know I make her nervous. I know exactly how I make her nervous. I can't stop staring at her like a freaking creep, that's why.

_Thinking a woman is beautiful as well as getting turned on or becoming sexually aroused are not acts of the will but rather emotions._

I thought about that sermon when I thought about Beth. _'She's extremely beautiful. Yes, it's okay to be attracted to her.' I thought to myself. _Just don't make it obvious you are. "So how are you?" I asked sitting in my chair. She sat down in another chair.

"I'm good." She told me.

"How's school? You're a senior, right?" I asked her leaning back a little.

"Yep. I graduate next month. Gonna go to a local college." She said to me. That's the most shes ever said I think.

"Oh. Any boyfriends or…?" I asked. She blushed.

"Nooo. My dad would kill me." She said with a nervous laugh. My eyes widened.

"Wait. You're not allowed to date?" I asked her in disbelief. She shook her head. "Have you ever, you know, not followed his rules?"

"I did date one guy. But it was nothing really." She said. "Please don't tell him. He doesn't want me to date until I'm 21."

"Now why would I tell him?" I said crossing my arms in amusement.

"Because you're a pastor. You follow rules." She said chewing her fingernail. I chuckled.

"I'm not a saint, Beth. Far from it. But I'll tell you now that the bible does not mention once that you can't date before you're 21." I told her sitting up. "As a matter of fact, how will you find a person you like if you don't venture out and experience?" She shrugged. "Right."

"My dad is just a little tough on us." She said.

A little? "Yea. Word from your pastor. Don't tell your dad this. But have fun. You're only a teen once." I said and stood up.

Don't get ahead of yourself Rick.

**Beth's POV**

He was right. He came behind me as I was sitting an placed both his hands on my shoulders. "You have to let go of the innocence. Or your life will be miserable and boring. Do you want that?" he asked me.

"No. Not really." I told him. He squeezed my shoulders gently.

"Well just let go." He said letting his hands run down my arms. "Be wild, young, and free." I nodded, not really sure how to react to his touch. I'm not sure if he was just reassuring me or God forbid, flirting with me.

Well… It wouldn't be so bad. Would it? I mean, his wife- Don't even go there again Beth. You heard nothing.

"How old are you Rick?" I asked him then I covered my mouth quickly. "I meant Pastor Grimes. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me." He chuckled.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay. You can call me Rick. It'll be our secret." He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm sure Beth." He said. "And I'm 38."

Jeez… He's nearly two decades older than me.

"Oh." I said blushing.

"Beth. You okay there?" he asked me. I nodded.

"Yea. It's just. I don't really know what fun is. Therefore, I can't just go out and have fun." I said to him.

"How about we go fishin'?" Rick asked me. I looked at him crazily.

"Umm. Fishin'?" I asked him.

"Yea fishin'. I love it. What you don't think it's fun?" he asked me wide-eyed. I giggled.

"I just have never been fishin'. That's all." I told him with a shrug. He grinned.

"Well it's always good to try new things, right?" he asked. "We can go fishin' on Saturday. I'll tell your dad about it."

"Alright. I guess as long as he's okay with it." I said hesitantly. He just looked at me.

"Beth, chill alright? I see the nervousness radiating off of you." He said with a wink. "I'm cool as a cucumber. I promise you, sweetheart. You don't have to be nervous around me."

Sweetheart?

"I'm not nervous." I said lifting my head higher.

"Oh you're not?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. I shook my head.

"Mmuhm." I mumbled.

"Alright then. I'll ask your dad and text you about the details of it if he says yes. Isn't that what you teens do? Text?" he said grinning.

"Are you that old?" I said a little playfully.

"Ah. I see. Insulting me now." He says smirking. He then walked out of his office. I follow him into the sanctuary and sit next to him, waiting for daddy to finish. We both went up to him after he finished. "Hello Mr. Greene." Daddy smiled.

"Hello Pastor Grimes. What's going on?" Daddy asked. Rick stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Well I have a question. Do you mind if I take Beth fishin' Saturday? She mentioned to me that she's never been fishin'. It'll be pretty fun." Rick said to my dad. He shrugged.

"I don't see no harm in that. That would be great for my Bethie. And I trust you with her. I think it's fine." Daddy said. Rick's grin was wide.

"Thank you sir. I'll keep a watchful eye on her and make sure she's safe." Rick told him.

He sounded so formal.

"I know you will, Pastor." Daddy said with a smile.

* * *

**Later on with Rick and Lori at their house - Rick's POV**

Lori and I were lying in bed preparing for sleep. We both sat in silence. I was finishing up notes for my Sunday sermon and she was on her phone.

"I'm taking Beth fishin' Saturday." I told Lori. Lori turned her head to look at me.

"Beth?" Lori asked looking a bit confused.

"Beth at church." I stated. She still looked clueless. "Hershel's daughter." The blank face remained. "The blonde one. The seventeen year old."

"Oh. Okay." Lori said. I sighed, relieved that she finally got it. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanted to let you know where I'll be and what I'll be doing Saturday." I told her. She tilted her head a bit.

"But you don't normally tell me when you go somewhere and where you're going. You just kind of… go." Lori said. I nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you. Thought you would maybe be interested in going." I said. She shook her head.

"No thank you. You know I'm not into that kind of stuff." She said. I sighed again. "That was always your thing."

'_It'd be nice to spend some time together though.' I thought._

"Yea you're right." I said.

"I'm gonna head to sleep. Night." Lori said and turned off her lamp. I sighed. Same old same old for the past ten years. I closed my notes and set then on the end table next to the bed. I turned my lamp off and sunk into the covers a bit more, my back facing Lori.

I'm so ready for Saturday.

* * *

**That's all I got for today! Hey, I love you all so much and I hope you guys continue to read. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello beauties. So it's been awhile since I last updated. I want to say sorry and I'll definitely try to make it up to you with quicker updates. I kinda have a valid excuse to why I have updated. Okay, first off, finals, finals, finals. And secondly, my boyfriend came home from Germany (He's a US Marine) so ya. I don't know if those are valid. Idk. Anywho. Let's get on with it!**

* * *

Warning: Will contain sexual content in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead or any of the characters... Bleh..

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Rick's POV**

It was finally Saturday and I get to go fishing with Beth. Or at least teach her. Thursday and Friday took forever so I'm really happy that the day has come.

The arrangement was to pick up Beth at 10:30 and we would be out until about 2. I threw on dark jean pants with a polo shirt and threw on a jacket as it was 40 degrees outside. I put on some boots and went into the bathroom. I then shaved my stubble a bit and combed my hair back before brushing my teeth. Lori walked into the bathroom and started brushing her teeth in the other sink.

"Where are you going?" I asked Lori.

"Just out. Don't know where yet." she said before going back to brush her teeth. I nodded.

"Alright." I said.

"Have fun." she said then walking out.

What was that all about?

I shook my head and grabbed my keys. I got into my GMC Sierra and turned it on. Then I got a text. It was from Beth.

Do you know where I live? Because you sure didn't ask me;) - Beth

I chuckled to myself.

I know where all the members of my church live. It's in the records. So don't worry about a thing;) - Me

If you say so... Pastor. - Beth

I smirked and drove off to Beth's house.

* * *

**At Beth's**

I drove into the driveway and parked. I got out and went to knock on the door. Hershel answered the door with a smile.

"Beth's just about ready." he said. "She wasn't sure on what to wear since she's never been fishing before." I smiled and nodded. She came out a few minutes later wearing shorts, a dark yellow tshirt, a camo jacket and hunting type boots. She had her hair in a bun and she actually looked pretty cute.

I pinched myself mentally._ Do not stare at her Rick,_ I told myself. _Her dad is standing right there._

"You ready?" I asked her. She put her hands in her back pocket and nodded.

"See you later daddy." Beth told Hershel.

"See you sweetheart. Love you." he said.

"Love you too." Beth said and we both hopped into my truck. I started it again and started driving.

"So. You're not gonna be cold with those shorts?" I asked her.

"Nope." she said. I shrugged. "You shouldn't be so concerned about me. I can take care of myself. I know how my body works."

I was surprised hearing her say that. She'd never been this... straight-forward before.

"Excuse me then. I just don't want you sick. Then your dad will be blaming me." I told her.

"Can we not talk about my dad? I came to fish with you." Beth said. I nodded.

"So what music do you like to listen to so we don't have to sit in silence?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"What's wrong with sitting in silence, Rick?" she asked. Okay... She was like a totally different girl today.

"Nothing Beth. Don't worry about it." I said a bit annoyed. I liked nervous, shy Beth better.

"Where's your wife?" Beth asked.

"She went somewhere. She didn't tell me where." I said. Beth just looked down and played with her fingers.

"Oh." she said. "So um, you say you're 38?" I nodded and smirked.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I was just trying to remember, jeez." she said. We were at a red light and I looked at her for a moment incredulously. She noticed. "What?"

"You're kind of... cranky today Beth. Did I do something?" I asked sincerely. "If so, I'm sorry." She looked down.

"I'm... I'm sorry too. It's just... my umm... it's that-" she started.

"Time of the month?" I asked with a small smile on my face. She blushed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Rick. I just get really bad cramps and it irritates me. I didn't mean to take it out on you." she said.

"It's fine Beth." I said smiling at her then looking back up at the light.

It immediately turns green.

About ten minutes later, we arrived at the lake. I led her to the dock where my boat sat. I told her to get on and then I went after. I started the boat and untied the rope that connected the dock and the boat. We floated off.

We were in the middle of the lake when I grabbed two fishing poles. I kept one for myself and gave the other to her.

"Sooo." she started sounding nervous. I smirked. "How do you do this now?"

I came behind her closely after setting my pole down and put my hands over hers on the rod. "You just flick this lever on the reel... The line will drop." I told her. The reel started to spin. She freaked out a bit.

"What's going on, Rick?" she asked me.

"The reel is just spinning. It'll stop once it hits the bottom." I told her moving my hands from hers and placing them on her arms. "Just stay calm. Deep breath." She nodded. "Now you're just gonna wait for a fish to bite. When that happens, just jerk the pole up so the fish is hooked."

"Then what?" she asked cluelessly.

"Then you continue reeling in at a fast pace while still jerking the pole until the fish is out of the water." I told her.

You could tell a fish was on the hook because her eyes widened. She was so cute.

"Jerk the pole up, Beth." I told her calmly. She did as I said and didn't freak out. I smiled. "Now reel it in. But continue jerking the pole upwards." She did that until the fish was out of the water. "Woah, that's a big one. Now pull it over the rail and unhook it. Set it in this bucket." I pointed to the gray bucket that sat on the floor of the boat. She put it in there and set the pole down. "That was really good Beth."

"Thank you Rick." she said hugging me, putting her arms around my waist. I looked down at her. "I've never been able to do something like this."

"It's my pleasure Beth." I told her. She smiled.

"My dad thinks I'm still this little girl. It gets old. I hope you don't think of me that way, Rick." she said looking up into my eyes. Her eyes burned a hole through mine.

"No of course not Beth." I said as my mind went into the gutter.

I wondered what her lips felt like. On mine. Even though I had a wife. I wondered how it would feel to just touch her, the way lovers would. Even though I had a wife. I wondered what it'd be like with her beneath me, both of us naked, _committing the worst of sins._ Even though I had a wife.

"Good." she said as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek.

This girl was gonna be the death of me. Literally._ Physically, mentally and spiritually._

"Want to fish some more?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"That was a big one I caught. Big enough for me anyway. You can fish though." she said sitting down in a chair. I grabbed my fishing pole and started fish. "And I'll sit back and watch."

**Beth's POV**

"Alright." he said smirking at me. "If you say so. But it's getting pretty warm now. I'm just gonna take this off." He pulled off his jacket then his shirt and I just sat there, not knowing where to focus my eyes. The very... very nice body before my eyes or the fishing pole? Preferably, the nice body but Rick would see- oh the heck with it.

I need to stop being so timid. If he asks, just say, "You have a nice body." Oh no that would be flirting. I'll just say I didn't realize I was looking. Okay.

"Beth." he said and I snapped out of it and looked up at his face. He had a big smirk planted there. "I've been calling your name for the past three minutes." I looked down at his body again and he had made his chest jump. Then I looked back up at his face.

"I'm sorry." I told him. "It's just... Your chest... It kinda... jumped. Or something." He chuckled.

"Oh like this?" he said as his chest jumped once again.

"Um yea." I said scratching my head. "How do you..."

"I just do it. Can't really explain how." he said. "Lori hates when I do it."

I became a little angry when I thought about Lori. Shane and Lori. The thought of them fueled me.

"Well I love when you do it, Rick." I told him with a grin.

"Really?" he asked making his chest jump once more, smirking. "Never seen a guy do that before?"

"Of course I haven't. I'm not experienced at all." I told him. "I need- I need-"

"Mmhmm?" Rick said raising an eyebrow.

"Someone to teach me things." I said looking down as I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I heard him walk closer.

"You mean... someone to teach you how to do things." he told me sitting next to me.

"Y-yea." I said, still looking down. "Maybe you."

"Me? You're asking me to cheat on Lor-" he started.

"It's just... practice." I said then biting my bottom lip. "Once I... learn things, I'll leave you be. And I won't tell nobody Rick. Please.. You told me yourself to be young, wild, and free. You're the only guy daddy trusts for me to be around. Therefore, you're the only guy I can really... practice with."

Rick sat there for a bit. I became increasingly nervous. I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

"Just practice..." he said then a grin appeared on his face. "Alright. Yea. I'll help you."

"Thank you Rick." I said throwing my arms around his neck as I was practically sitting in his lap.

"My pleasure." he said, his voice suddenly deeper. "So to start off this... practice." He pulled away from the hug and looked into my eyes, then looked down to my lips. He leaned in and kissed me softly. I wasn't sure how to do... this.. kiss. So I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore. It was a feeling I could definitely get used to.

We did... that... for awhile until we needed air.

"You're a natural." he said smirking. I blushed and pushed a piece of hair back behind my ear.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yea." he said looking at my lips. "We gotta hang out on some more weekends so I can teach you how to do other stuff."

"Yea." I said biting my bottom lip once again. He smiled.

"I ought to get you home now." he said. I nodded.

**Rick's POV**

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

_**A/N: So that's all for now my beauties (Yay for Rick). Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Love you guys so much! See ya! - A-E**_


End file.
